


Remembrance

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [13]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Male Akira, gala - Freeform, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira remembers the last ball back on Earth after she had been cursed.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 1





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part thirteen of the "Cursed" series.

"Remembrance"

Akira was laying down on the couch in the lounge, looking at the corsage Isamu had given her at the gala Fala had thrown recently. She couldn't help but remember the last ball on Earth she, or rather he, had attended.

%%% Flashback Begins

Akira was standing in his room, staring at himself in the mirror with a frown on his face. They had just gotten back from a disastrous mission where he had gotten cursed. He was turned into a guy. Thankfully, his team was completely supportive of him, not really caring whether he was a guy or a girl. The commanders at the Fuji Space School were alarmed at first at Akira's change and considered keeping it under wraps, but Akira's team put their feet down. There was no way they were going to pretend that their leader was still female, when he was clearly male, which led Akira to his latest issue.

There was a ball scheduled the next day, and female Akira had picked out a dress, and Isamu was going to get a corsage that matched her dress. However, now that Akira was male, it was not an option. Akira was going to be wearing a suit that matched Isamu's, except for the shirt color. Akira's shirt was going to be red, while Isamu's was going to be blue.

Akira turned away from the mirror and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. This just didn't feel right. Maybe he shouldn't go to the ball.

Isamu opened the door and frowned at his boyfriend's position. He entered the room and crossed the floor to sit beside Akira. "Hey, Aki. What's wrong?"

Akira looked over, even though he knew who it was. Only one person ever called him Aki. "Hi, Isa. I was considering not going to the ball."

"Why?"

"This whole thing just feels wrong."

"Is it because of the clothes?"

"Partially. We had this whole thing planned out, and now, because I messed up, the whole thing is ruined." Akira grabbed handfuls of his now shorter hair in painfully tight hand holds.

Isamu immediately began to ease his boyfriend's hands out of his hair. "Hey now. First of all, let's not play the blame game, Aki. I don't blame you; none of us do. Secondly, don't pull your hair out. I like it. It's still long enough to play with."

Akira looked Isamu in the eyes and saw nothing but the love and patience he was accustomed to seeing. Akira laid his head on Isamu's shoulder. "Thank you, Isa. It still feels weird though."

"It's going to, Aki. Our last mission was only a week ago. So much has happened since then. Listen, if you seriously feel like it's going to be too weird wearing a suit at the ball, then we won't go. Simple as that."

"But if I don't go, the rest of the team can't go, and I know Takashi was looking forward to it."

"It's still your choice. I know Takashi wouldn't blame you if you decided not to go."

"No, Isa. I can do this, just don't leave my side."

"I had no intention to, Aki."

The night of the ball came too soon in Akira's opinion. He still felt weird about going, especially in a suit, but as long as Isamu was by his side, he could handle it. Speaking of Isamu, he approached Akira with a single bloom in his hands. He walked right up to him and affixed it to his left lapel. Akira looked down at the flower in surprise before lifting his eyes to Isamu's.

"If I can't give you a corsage, then a boutonniere will have to do."

Akira realized that Isamu was wearing a bloom to match the one he put on him. He threw his arms around Isamu, being careful not to crush the flowers. "Thank you, Isa. Maybe at some point in the future, you'll be able to give me a corsage."

"I'd like that, Aki. However, for now, I'd like to accompany my boyfriend to the ball."

Akira wound his right arm around Isamu's left arm and let him lead him out into the hall.

%%% Flashback Ends

Akira smiled as she remembered how much she enjoyed going to the ball with Isamu. It was the start of when Akira began to grow accustomed to being male. Her team had been instrumental in allowing her to be comfortable enough where no one could guess that Akira had been anything other than male. However, she was glad that the curse was lifted and she was back to normal. She was female and was happy that she still had her team's support and would no matter what happened in the future.

Fin


End file.
